Fighting for Control
by Angel Hotaru
Summary: This one is kind of wierd. It's about the last three, minus the very last one, episodes of sailor moon, Hotaru's point of view


Title: Fighting for Control  
Author: Angel hotaru  
Rating: Dunno  
  
  
I have no idea why I've decided to write this, but I'm hoping it turns  
out somewhat powerful. It would be nice if this got some reviews  
(wink wink)! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, there is that good enough?  
  
  
  
***Begin***  
  
  
I am Tomoe Hotaru, and right now, not in control. I can see and hear,  
dimly. I realize that my body has been taken over by Mistress nine,  
whch is scary...incredibly scary. I can see my father, he is standing  
beside the adult version of my body, which I am in, trapped underneath  
Mistress nine. I hope that help will be here soon, but I also fear  
it. Help can only come in the form of Sailor Moon, who I know is the  
true messiah, as Mistress nine is the messiah of silence. Or am I the  
Messiah of Silence? Darkness?  
  
It doesn't really matter right now. All I know is that if  
Sailor Moon comes she will bring the chalice, and she will give it up  
to save me, ultimeitly allowing the world to be destroyed. As soon as  
she has it this woman inhabiting my body will call Pharoah 90, and  
when he comes, from across time and space, he will destroy the world,  
he will fill it with silence.  
  
Papa! My father has passed out! The demon that was inhabiting  
his has left, to battle Uranus and Neptune.   
  
Mistress nine is pulling Sailor Moon through the rift, and then  
we are in my body, my young body, again. She's playing dead, or she's  
pretended to faint. As me, of course.  
  
"Hotaru!" Super Sailor Moon calls.  
  
No! I think, don't come here, leave, or destroy her...and me.  
  
"Hotaru" a different, more groggy voice calls. It's my father,  
though he's still unconscience. Ah, I love him so much. If only I  
had the strength to save him.  
  
Mistress nine begins to speak, with my voice as Sailor Moon is  
helping her/me up. "The chalice, Usagi...give it to me, It will save  
Chibi moon and me!" I try to keep her from speaking, but it's in vain  
Sailor Moon looks as if she is about to hand it over when she stops.  
  
  
"How do you know I'm Usagi?" she asks, then she pulls away.  
"you're not Hotaru!"  
  
Mistress nine laughs. "Yes I am , but in body only!" She is  
now back in my adult body.  
  
I want to scream "Leave me out of this!" I feel myself pushing  
to regain control.  
  
"What happened to Hotaru?" She asks.  
  
Mistress nine laughs, her infineitely long hair whipping  
around. "I absorbed her. I control her!" Then she says more, about  
her being an alien life form, and how she has possessed me, and I  
mentally shudder. I can only feel my limbs as the move, my mouth as  
it talks, only they are foreign, and I can't control them...I can't  
control them. I want to cry, but I have no control.  
  
A door opens and mistress nine turns, allowing me to see, too. Its  
Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Usagi crys out.  
  
"for the future of the world we will destry you!" Sailor Uranus yells.  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon pleads. "Wait!"  
  
At that exact moment Mistress nie turns my head, and all of the cosmos  
is revealed from behind a black curtain. "Wait only a little longer,  
my master," my voice says...my voice. It's kind if like being  
suffocated, and I can feel like I'm beginnig to be clastrophobic. Can  
you imagine how awful it is to feel like your own body is betraying  
you? I push harder.  
  
I feel for a moment I am free, and I say the only thing worth saying,  
at least to me. "I'm so sorry, Chibi Usa, my friend..." I feel  
Mistress nine taking over again, and she is mad, and a little  
frightened. She needed to be in control all the time. But she shows  
none of this fear.   
  
"She's gone." Mistress nine says, annoyance lacing her words. She  
knows that I'm not, but if the senshi think I am...  
  
"hotaru!" Cries Usagi.  
  
"Stop! She's gone!" yells Uanus, Neptune silently agreeing beside her.   
Mistress nine smiles evilly with my mouth and says evenly "She's right.  
Hotaru just died."  
  
Liar. And I'll show her. I rest for a moment, not paying attention,  
only sensing as Sailor Moon takes Neptune and Uranus' attacks for  
me...and Mistress nine. I feel her grasp them with her long hair.  
  
Suddeny I sense someone I can not ignore, even to collect the last bit  
of my energy. Father... He stumbles in, holding his injured chest,  
gasping my name. Mistress nine grabs him with her long hair, my black  
and purple tinted hair. Oh, daddy...leave here now! I want so much  
to save him, I love him so much that the impossible happens. "Papa,  
oh, papa!" I hear my words and am in control for a second, then  
Mistress nine is back. She covers her mouth with horror. She lets  
her hair fall limp, releasing everyone. 'Brat' she thinks. I want to  
stick my touge out at her and blow raspberries, as childish as that  
sounds.  
  
"Hotaru...are you in pain?" he asks. Oh, father!  
  
Then mistress nine gets an idea. "Papa, get me the chalice, please! I  
need it..to.." she implores. No! she can't use papa, she just can't!  
Hasn't he suffered enough? Oh, just leave him alone! no, don't get  
the chalice for her!  
  
"Hotaru is still alive" Sialor moon says, creating a ball of light in  
her hands.   
  
"No!" cries Uranus and Neptune.  
  
Mistress nine is excited. she points to the chalice forming in Usagi's  
hands. "I need that" the says in a weak voice...my voice.  
  
My father, the smart and loving father, Professor Tomoe drags himself  
over to Sailor Moon. "I need that for my ..."he takes a moment to  
breathe and rest. "...my Hotaru."   
  
Silently Sailor Moon hands him the chalice. I weep for her purity and  
naivete. She is so pure...  
  
My father walks over to her, tome. "Is this what you need?"  
  
"Yes, hurry!" she cries, pain in her voice. As soon as the touches it  
the room is flooded with light, mistress nine and I in the center.  
Thats it there is no hope...well there is always hope, especially in  
Sailor Moon's heart.  
  
Mistress nine laughs. "You can not defeat Pharoah 90 after this is  
absorbed, you will need a crystal more powerful than this chalice, and  
you don't have one!"  
  
"Hotaru? Answer me!" My God, she still believes I'm in here! I love  
her pureness and her light. I feel she can defeat whatever is put  
infront of her. I believe in Sailor Moon. All she needs is help, and  
she has me, because I AM still here, not in control, but here. I am  
Sailor Saturn, now I must be reborn. So I gather energy, energy to  
defeat Mistress nine, and her master, pharoah 90.  
  
I can not think about what happens next, I must try to break free.  
There is much destruction, and I hear my father call my name once  
more. "Hotaru"   
  
Now I can't concern mysself with anyhting but the defeat of the Death  
Busters. Much goes on, and It seems like an eternity of Sailor Moon  
foghting for me, Hotaru, and the outers fighting agenst me, Mistress  
nine, and then I can feel my power growing, and Mistress nine's fear  
is back. I feel nothing for a moment, and time seems to stop...I FEEL  
the star on mistress nine's forehead break, I felt her mind scream,  
and I felt the hot burning power of my planets symbol on my forehead  
shine out beneath it. Sailor Saturn has been awakened, and the words  
echo through my mind...'Death Reborn Revolution.'  
  
  
  
End  
  
I realize that may have been a little odd, and I would like to have some feedback, so please review, and tell me your thoughts!  
  



End file.
